There's Love for Everyone
by neverlandrogue
Summary: They both though that they would never find love. But after meeting each other. They realized maybe there is love for everyone. ShizuoXOC


_An- Well, I was bored and decided to make a DRRR! Fanfic. I was looking at the other drrr fanfics and there mostly Shizo and Izaya.. Romance.. Yaoi... and I'm not a fan of shizo and Izaya cause I love Shizo! So I made this fanfic! It's OCxShizo._

_There's Love for Everyone_

_Chapter 1_

_A beginning_

* * *

><p>I stood there as my short brown hair blew against a small wind. It been 2 months since I left Ikebukro. I smiled. I grab my bags and began to walk.<p>

"IZAYA!" I heard from a distance. A man with black hair wearing a jacket with fur-trim came running and laughing. And right behide him a flying vending machine was coming towards me. I kicked and it went flying the other direction. A blond man wearing a bartender outfit stared at me for second but then went running toward the other man. I contined to walk.

-15 minutes laters-

I unlocked the door using the key I just got back from the landlady and walked inside. I smiled. She cleaned it for me.

"Thank you Oba-san!" I yelled toward her.

"No problem, kido you helped me a lot so it was the atleast I can do." I walked in side. I unpacked my things and place them where the belonged. "Okay time to get some food!" I walked outside.

"Hey kido, your welcome to eat with us today if you want." Oba-san said as she saw me come down the stairs.

"No thanks, I want to get some sushi for a change. Maybe next time." I contine to walk. Where was the place that selled sushi again? I shrugged. Oh well. I find one eventually.

-10 minutes later-

"Want sushi? It good! I give you discount! Sushi is very good!" I looked at the dark skin tall man. "You guys sell sushi?"

"Yes Sushi!" He replied. I don't think it good at Japanese. Oh well. I walked in the store. And order some sushi and went to a table. I heard laughter from the table in front of me. I took a peak to see who it was. It was a group of people, 3 males and one female. Seems like Harem. I giggled.

"There was a new manga series that can out today so we went and bought 30 of them." A blond male said. Manga? Yay I found an otoku! I would go over there but... I learned to NEVER TRUST people in hats... just kidding. I just don't want to intrude there harem.

The sushi was talking long so I took a manga out of my purse. And began reading.

"OHHH! Isn't that the special adition ofAo no Exorcist that you can only obtain through a contest and only if you were living in Tokyo!" The girl from the group before said. I looked at the title. It was that one. "Yeah, I got it when I was in Tokyo, I wrote alot of letters and sent them all."

"You went to Tokyo? Did you go for the Anime-con?" The blond man asked as he took a seat along with female. The other two just stood there. "Well I orginally was going there for that but my parents died so I went for furnel."

"Oh..Sorry" The female said. "It's okay, I got over it. Well anyways why don't you two take a seat." I said to the other two. They took a seat. "I'm Koneko Yuki. Call me Yuki, nice to meet you." I said.

"I'm Erika Karisawa." The female said. "That's Walker Yumasaki"She pointed to the blond boy. "Thats Kyohei Kadota and thats Saburo Togusa. She pointed to the boy in the hat then the last boy.

"So why are you in Ikebukro?" Kadota asked.

"I actually lived here. I was just away for two months." I confesses to my new friends. "But the truth it that I move here exactly 2 months and one week ago. And if you minus the two months I was away I lived here for one week."

"So you sorta new to town." Yumasaki said. "I guess you say that." My sushi finally arrived and I began to eat it. "Your sorta the first people I ever meet here."

"Is that so?" I nodded. "I got a idea, to help you meet people." Erika said. "And what's that?"

"A party!"

"Party?" I yelled. "Are you kidding me! Where are we gonna put it, how are we gonna get food, who are you guys gonna invite!" And yes I'm the type to freak out about parties..

"We have a bunch of friends that have friends will just ask them to help." Togusa. "But where we gonna put it?" "Hmm, how about you place?" Yumasaki said.

"My place... It's might be big enought but... How are we gonna get food?"

"I can offer to help." I turned to the sushi chef. "Help how?" "I'll make sushi for the whole party and I'll make it free, it'll help advertise, Simon out there isn't much help."

"Sooooo, Yuki-san are we gonna do it?" I though for a bit. "What the heck. So when are we gonna do it?"

"How about this Sunday!" Erika said. "That fine with me." I cleaned my face with a tissue and payed for the sushi. I went into my purse and took out a a piece of paper and pen and quickly wrote my name, address and phone number. " Here's my address and phone number. Well, I got to go bye guys."

"Bye-Bye!" I left the store and went home. This is gonna be a big week. I sighed.

-The Next Day (Erika POV)-

"Hey Yumasaki should we start to invite people?" I asked as we walked through Ikebukro. "Hmm, I guess since we only have 5 days including today to get people." I stared in front of us as I wondered who to invite. I spotted Kida, Mikado and there friend Anri.

"Ah! Hey guys!" Kida yelled with his usual peppy attiude. He walked up closely followed by Mikado and Anri. "What's up!"

"There's gonna be a party at one of our new friend's house on Sunday, wanna come?" I asked. "Really! I'm going for sure!" Kida replied. "What about you guys?" Mikado and Anri looked at each other for a second and turned to us. "I'm free." Mikado said. "I don't really mind.." Anri spoke.

"Yay! Heres the address and your welcome to invite anybody! Wait cross that INVITE EVERYONE YOU KNOW!" I said. "Um, ok?"

-Next Day (Izaya's POV)

I sat in my chair and went on the chat.

(Chat Mode -CM- P.S. I don't know there chat so I'll use there names.)

Izaya: Hello everyone

Mikado: Hi

Celty: Hey

Izaya: Anything going on.

Celty: That's strange you always know what's going on?

Izaya: True but lately nothing intersting is going on -.-'

Mikado: Well I heard that there's an open party at a friend of mine friend's house on sunday. Anybody's welcome I'll be going as well.

Izaya: Seem's instersting

Celty: Seems fun.

( Out of the Chat mode -OCM-)

Hmm a party. Seems fun. Might as well go.

-Next Day (Celty's POV P.S. I will make Celty talk but she actually wrote it)-

"Morning Celty." Shinra greeted the moment I walked in. "Morning" I suddenly remembered the party that was stated in the chat. "Shinra there's a party on Sunday, wanna go?"

"Hmmm, A party? The two of us together.. So it's like a date right?" I looked at him for a second. "Whatever you want to think. I'm going out for a ride." I left the house and I'm sure he's celebrating some how. I went on my motorcycle and rushed out. I looked both side to make sure there was no traffic cops. It's clear. As I rode, I relized Shizuo walking. Maybe I should invite him too, he might need a little fun in his life. I parked and went to Shizuo.

"Hey Shizuo, you have plans Sunday?" He looked at me. "Not anymore,Tom-san said to take a break."

"Good, there's a party at this address and you should go." I held out a paper. He stared at me for about a minute. "Are you and Shinra going?" I nodded. He took the paper. "Fine, I'll go but I might leave early."

"Ok, see you there." He nodded and I left.

-Sunday (Time 8:00 p.m) Yuki's POV-

"Okay, Okay don't worry Nii-san if there's drunk people or perverts I kick them out okay!" I said on the phone. A knock came from the door. I looked at my outfit. It was okay. "Nii-san my first guest in is so bye, I'll call you later." I opened the door and was relieved to see Erika and her group. "Hey guys." I greeted them as they walked inside.

"Hi Yuki, any one else come yet?" she asked. "Nope." I said. They took a seat as they looked around the house. "Hey Yuki-san, who's this?" I looked at the picture, Erika helded in her hand. I smiled. "That's my older brother." I looked at picture. It was the day of his gradution. We were laughing about a joke that his friend told. "You seem close." Suddenly a knock came from the door. I opened the door.

"Um, I heard there's a party here.." I looked at the boy. Behide him a blond boy and female stood. "Come on in."

"Hey Yuki, who came?" Erika said. "Hey guys!"

"You know them Erika?" She nodded. "Oh yeah, I'm Koneko Yuki next to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ryugamine Mikado." He said. Werid name. Sound like something in a manga or anime.

"I'm Masaomi Kida." The blond boy said.

"I'm Sonohara Anri. Nice to meet you." The girl said. I smiled. Seems like there nice but there hiding something. Now I curious.

-A half-hour later-

I heard someone knock on the door. I opened the door.

"But I still don't get why can't Shizuo come later by himself! This was suppose to be our da-" He finally noticed I opened the door. "Ah. Good Afternoon."

"Good Afternoon.. Um.. why don't you come in." These three seems strange.

"I'm Koneko Yuki. Nice to meet you." I said as they entered my house.

"I'm Celty." The girl with the helmet said or should I say typed on her phone. I went closer to her head which scared her a bit. "You don't have a head, do you." I wispered to her. She seemed shocked for a moment but then noded.

"Ok, so you two are?" I said facing the two males. I looked at the blond. I think I saw him somewhere.

"I'm Shinra Kishitani and that Shizuo Heiwajima. Nice to meet you." They walked in. That blond I saw him went I came. Whatever. I went back to the living room where Kida already blasted music. I smiled as I grabed some sushi.

-15 minutes later-

"Um, did anyone see Koneko-chan her phone is ringing." I heard from the living room. It must be Onii-chan. I told him to call around 12 or I'll call him! "Oh well I pick it up for her and tell the person that's she busy. I ran to the living room and slid across the room and grabed the phone from Kida. They all looked at me. I gave them a strange smile. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"AHH! YUKI YOU TOOK LONG!"

"ONII-CHAN I TOLD YOU TO CALL AT 12 OR I'LL CALL YOU!"

"I know but I worried and I was bored. I was thinking that if a boy picked up I would rush there and beat someone up."

"You should know that there be boys at the party I'm freakin 20!"

"I know but your still my cute little sister."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm your cute little sister, now leave me alone!"

"YOU ADMITED IT! DAISUKE-SAN YUKI ADMIT-"

"SHUT UP!" I turned and noticed everyone was listening to out confersation.

"Umm guys.. I'll be right back.." I ran out the room. That was embrassing.

* * *

><p>"IZAYA!" I heard from the living room. I rushed over there. My couch was halfway through the window that was now broken. My t.v was in the hand of Shizuo and another guy who I think must be Izaya stood there. I noticed that a picture was on the floor. It was the one of me and Onii-chan..<p>

"YOU GUYS!" I ran over to Shizuo. Took the t.v out of his hand threw it out the window. Grab both Shizuo and the guy Izaya and threw them out the window.

"Um.. Yuki-san.." Yumasaki said. "What?" I yelled still angry.

"This is the third floor..." I looked out the window. Shizuo was chasing Izaya. They both were bleeding but there okay. "There okay. Oh and sorry if I scared you, I lost my temper there."

"But this is quiet strange that you have the about the same strength of Shizuo.." Shira said as I got the sofa out the window and back where it belongs. "What do you mean by same strength?" I said. as I picked up the photo of me and Onii-chan and placed it back on the desk.

"Well, I knew Shizuo since I was little, so I knew that he had some strange strenght. Like Superhuman strenght."

"Well, that explains why I first came here I saw a flying vending machine." I said as I grabed the broom from the closet. "Well anyways, I think we should end this party now."

"I agree. I think that was too much exitement for one night."

"True."

"Well, bye Yuki-san!" I waved bye as everyone left. I wanted them not to see that side of me... But they acted normal. As expected from people from Ikebukro, the place where everything fun happens. And I think I just met those people that makes it fun. I grined. I'm glad I made this party happen. "Ok, time to call Onii-chan now." I said after noticed that the mess when cleaned.

* * *

><p>Time- 11:45 P.M<p>

I put 100 yen into the machine and pick the drink I wanted. I turned around and noticed Shizou there still bleeding.

"Hey, your still bleeding. Maybe you should go to the hosipital?" He turned to me. "Oh, it's you. I'm not going to the hosipital." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I took a tissue out of my pocket and wet it with the water I just bought. I began to the clean the blood off his forehead.

"Hmm, seems your preety strong if I threw anyone else from that height they would have died." He didn't respond. I took the bandage out of my other pocket and placed it on the cut on his forehead. "There all done. Well bye now."

"Wait." I turned. "Thanks.."

"Your welcome, Shizu-chan."

"Shizu-chan?" He said. "Yup, I'm calling you Shizu-chan because I feel like teasing you so anyways bye!" I walked away. He doesn't seem as much as a bad guy.

* * *

><p><em>An- FINALLY FINISHED! Yes, I know long right so yeah... How do you like! Review or I might not put another chapter. And I'm not lying I did that with my Bleach Fanfiction. I didn't put up the second chapter yet cause no one reviewed! So anyways THANKS FOR READING!<em>


End file.
